The present invention relates to athletic footwear and the like, such as shoes, socks, and braces, with an integral supinator device designed to provide ankle, heel and arch support and to prevent injuries due to excessive supination or pronation.
A normal human gait cycle consists of four phases: a contact phase in which the heel alone makes initial contact with the ground, a mid-stance phase in which the entire sole or plantar surface of the foot is in contact with the ground, a propulsion phase in which the ball of the foot pushes off from the ground, and a swing phase in which the foot and leg swing forward without contacting the ground.
Ordinarily, some pronation (inward rolling) and supination (outward rolling) of the foot during normal walking or running is desirable. Although some pronation and/or supination is desirable, many people are troubled by excessive pronation or supination in which the foot and ankle roll too far inward or outward and the bones of the foot become hyper-mobile relative to one another. Excessive pronation or supination during the gait cycle can result in exaggerated back and forth rotational movement of the leg and knee with accompanying results that are highly undesirable. For example, various forms of muscular fatigue, arch strains to the foot, pains in the knee joint and patella (knee cap), and numerous foot and heel injuries can all be caused by excessive pronation or supination.
Excessive pronation or supination can be a particular problem for athletes. Athletic shoes are often used in high impact activities, such as basketball or soccer, and are normally designed for speed and comfort. While athletic shoes known in the art as having customized and cushioned soles may provide additional comfort and a certain amount of “bounce” or returned energy, these shoes are generally not well designed to prevent foot and ankle injuries.
As a result of its relative anatomical instability and its relative weakness, the ankle joint is frequently injured when wearing athletic shoes and engaging in certain athletic activities. For example, injuries are often caused in basketball or soccer by stepping on another player's foot, landing on a foot at an improper angle, rolling the ankle when maneuvering in a lateral fashion, or slipping while running and twisting the ankle. These injuries often develop from excessive supination or excessive pronation of the foot and ankle.
Ankle and knee injuries caused by excessive supination or excessive pronation are commonly suffered by athletes while wearing conventional athletic shoes because these shoes are not specifically designed to prevent this type of injury. An ankle injury involves the motion of the forefoot, heel, and ankle. To effectively prevent an ankle injury, the forefoot, heel, and ankle must be stabilized together and controlled. Also, for improved performance, torque control is necessary to bring alignment back to center quickly. Torque control of the forefoot, which acts as a lever arm, is also necessary to prevent additional injuries to the ankle. Accordingly, what is needed is a new athletic shoe which provides support to the ankle, heel and arch, designed to prevent foot and ankle injuries caused by excessive supination or pronation.